


Just Another Idol?

by magicJester



Category: GOT7
Genre: Idol Life, Jealous Mark, M/M, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicJester/pseuds/magicJester
Summary: Park Seunghyeon is a model and composer. When he suddenly has to move, how will he fit into an already established entertainment industry?I honestly don't know how this will go, feel free to send suggestions~LEGIT THE ONLY OTHER ONE I'M DRAGGING OVER FROM WATTPAD





	1. 하나

Dance my party people... 소방차 (sobangcha) ~

My ringtone blared from the other side of the room as I frantically tossed plushies of all shapes and sizes out of my path. My younger sibling in all her glory laughing at my feeble attempts to reach the technological device. When I get my hands on her she will regret her questionable life choices.

I dashed through another pyramid of cuddliness and somehow managed to trip whilst grasping the object. Glaring at her once more, I cheerfully answered the phone. "Hello!"

"Is this Mister Park?"  
"Hi Nathan."  
"You are being relocated."  
"Where to this time?"

Being relocated wasn't a new thing for me, but I had kind of hoped that I'd be able to stay with my family for a bit longer in Australia. It's only been three months.

I worked as a model and composer under the alias T.VIS (티.빗). Only my family and manager knew my true identity. A part of the secrecy was to never stay in one place too long. Like a game, the fans would play where in the world is VIS? Is he in Germany? Is he in Canada? Is he in Brazil? Who knows?

That's how I got sort of big. Genetics jackpot and expertly avoiding personal questions. I'm pretty sure it was Nathan's idea...

"Seoul, South Korea. The flight is next Monday at 4:00 am."

He hung up on me. How rude. That's it, no more midnight cake for Nathan.

\----------------------------------------------

I sat in the crowded terminal on an uncomfortable dull seat. Minutes were ticking by and boredom seeped through my entire being.

의 아레 의 의 아레  (wi alae wi wi alae)  
My leg bounced against my will. I guess the boredom was getting to me. I had checked and apparently the flights and changeover would take over thirteen hours. I hated waiting. What had I done this time to earn the short, hangry, Maltese man's wrath. Was it the new no-cake rule?

I know I shouldn't blame him for the flight and he has no say in where I'm posted, but i swear he conspires with the company's president. I will get him back later.

\----------------------------------------------

Incheon airport  was surprisingly crowded for 5pm on a Monday night. I adjusted my mask and checked to see if my contacts were on properly.

I had dyed my hair a soft shade of brown for a photoshoot I did back in Melbourne, but I highly doubt anyone would recognise me. After all, the results wouldn't be released for a couple more hours.

I spotted some teenagers in one of the airport cafes look at me and get their phones out. They can't ha-

It then hit me like puberty. Nathan said the photos would be released early for promotional purposes.

Shit. 


	2. 둘

I sipped the plastic container of my now lukewarm coffee. The airport had gotten busier and there were teenagers gathering like moths to a flame. Not many recognised me which I was thankful for. Unfortunately I couldn't find Nathan anywhere.

Just for the record, Nathan is the short, hangry, Maltese man that I always mention.

The time was almost brushing eight o'clock and once again I was bored. I was still walking around with a suitcase, carry on luggage, a peace offering of cake and my wife - coffee. I knew my phone was dead and I managed to use the last of my little money to buy the peace offering.

My eyes darted around the unfamiliar territory for the umpteenth time and spotted the teenagers from hours earlier. The crowd was gathering in numbers and I quickly made my way over and bowed. "I'm sorry but, 전화기 좀 빌려주실래요?" (May I use your phone?) They looked surprised as they recognised me. The one on the left nodded eagerly and handed me her phone. Thank goodness my ability to articulate Korean isn't too bad. "감사합니다." (Thank you)

The phone rang out a couple of times before Nathan finally picked up. "Where on earth are you Nathan?" I asked as calmly as I could. There was a slight pause. "My flight got cancelled. Don't worry though, I arranged with a friend to get you to leave with their group." I let out a deep sigh. Why did my manager always do this to me? "Where do I wait?" "Just outside the gate where there will most likely be a crowd. By the way you will be living with them until I can finally get into the country." Once again he hung up on me.

Son of a bumblebee.

I put a smile on my face for appearances sake. Does he really expect me to stay with complete strangers until he arrives? I thanked the teens once again and gave them Nathan's cake. He doesn't deserve it.

I waited in the crowd with my belongings for what seemed like forever. Did I mention that I was bored? A man with dark hair walked out of the exit and the crowd went lively. He held up a sign with my stage name in big bold letters. I walked over to him and bowed respectfully. The crowd started squealing as they realised who I was. Cameras were flashing and I waved shyly at the crowd.

The squeals got louder as seven handsome guys appeared with airport security. I bowed to everyone and we all followed the guy who held up my name out of the building. I assume he is the manager.

Outside there was a large sleek black van waiting for us and we loaded our luggage inside the boot. The manager mentioned something about his own car and nodded to one of the seven men. "JB please look after them on the way back." The auburn male nodded in response and gestured for us to enter the van. He himself went into the front seat. I sat in the middle of the back seats, being the second to enter the van.

"좋은 저녁이다, 저는 T.VIS 입니다." (Good evening, my name is T.VIS)

I greeted everyone once we were inside the van as they looked a little confused about my presence. On my left a man with messy light brown hair squeaked and had an exited grin on his face. He reminded me of a puppy. "밤밤 입니다!" The excited puppy man - or should I say Bambam introduced himself.

One by one the rest of the occupants of the van introduced themselves. The blonde on my right wearing a snap back was Jackson. In front of us was the light headed Mark (pun not intended, Just cant describe the hair), next to mark was Yugyeom. In front of them was Jinyoung and Youngjae.

The entire ride back was filled with exited puppy speak and some dissing. Feeling awkward, I just observed for the rest of the ride; obviously interrupting whenever I could burn Jackson - which was surprisingly often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings all!  
> I didn't know who to put for the fic so I'll just start with Got7 as I know them a bit better than others.  
> If anyone has requests for groups that I can add just let me know.


	3. 셋

Their dorms looked big, and I guess that's what you'd get signing with one of the biggest entertainment companies in South Korea. I found out more about their group from Bambam's endless ramblings. The seems really friendly and good at mocking others.

Their manager was already waiting for them outside of their dorm building when we got there. He broke out into a grin. "JYP said you can stay with us!" he happily exclaimed (AN: I'm only going to do simple phrases in Korean as I'm not experienced in the language). We all fetched our luggage from the van and I awkwardly followed the others to their dorm.

The inside of Got7's dorm was surprisingly clean. The manager took me to a room with a single bed and a mattress set up on the floor. I quietly thanked him and put my luggage on the floor, next to the mattress and rummaged it for my sleepwear. Don't get me wrong, I do wear something to bed. I just don't wear what normal people would wear. I quickly stripped down to my boxers and climbed into the soft material.

That is how Mark found me. In the bedroom doing up the last button on my rainbow unicorn onesie.

\----------------------------------------------

I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and uncurled myself from my position in my mattress nest. I slowly crawled out of the room making as little noise as possible as not to awaken the other occupant.

Last night Mark came into the room as he was asked to switch with whomever the previous occupant was; probably due to his ability to speak English. He stared at me for approximately two minutes and then started apologising like he walked in on me naked. So, naturally me being me, I winked at him. "If you had arrived any earlier, you would have had a private photo shoot." I whispered as seductively as I could from my awkward position, sprawled out across the mattress like DiCaprio in the Titanic.

The poor guy just stood there dumbfounded as I started cracking up at his expression. He then grumbled about 'two Jacksons' and proceeded to collapse onto the main bed.

Luckily for me I have a good memory, so I remembered their dorm's layout. I looked at the clock when I entered the kitchen. 6:30 am. I opened the refrigerator to be greeted with food. At least the manager planned ahead I guess (glaring at a mental image of Nathan).

I cooked up poached eggs for everyone and found bacon and crumpets. As if food summoned the devil, the blonde sprouted from behind the counter (just like in Fresh Sunday) staring at me plating up.

"What are you doing at this hour?" He asked. "You have dance practice at 7:30 so I thought you'd like food. Please get the others up Jackson."

Ten minutes later everyone was seated at the table where I had set the breakfast. Bambam yawned and attempted to stab the bacon. These guys are actually quite cute. Mentally slapping myself, I finished quickly and excused myself.

Yugeom followed me, having finished first, and I passed him a towel and pushed him into the bathroom. I left a towel on each of the boy's beds and fetched my satchel and notebook from my suitcase.

Being the early riser I am, I had my shower at around about 5:00 am. Fortunately my screwed sleeping patterns didn't make me feel tired.

Sauntering into the living room, I packed my satchel with my computer and various sheet music around the room. I finished to find four of the seven ready to go. "Are you ready?" Jackson asked. I realised I was wearing the same thing as earlier. "I've been ready for hours."

I passed JB a piece of paper and a pen. "I'm going on a coffee run whilst you have your schedule. Write what you want."

I looked in the mirror in the bathroom. My light green contacts were still in place, contrasting greatly with my chocolate toned hair. I quickly took my hat and made sure I had everything.

Everyone was already by the door and once again I followed them though the building.


	4. 넷

The café was small and warm. Neutral colours drifted into my field of vision, softening the modern styled benchtops and counters. The only other person in the room was the barista behind the polished counter, cleaning his coffee machine and utensils.  
I sauntered up to the register next to the machine and waved him over. '좋은 아침이에요!' I chirped through my mask. The poor chap jumped out of his skin, obviously not expecting a mysterious male nor a customer at all. I gently handed him the list of coffee orders and he quickly got to work. 'Could you kindly label who's coffee is which? I don't have a good memory.' I asked him as he started the first one. He squinted at the piece of paper.  
'Do you work at JYP or are you a trainee?' I raised my eyebrow at his question. 'You have a piece of paper with all of Got7's names on it. Either you're in JYP or you have weird friends.' I laughed. 'JYP is housing me for a bit so I'm running errands.'  
A soft vibration grasped my attention. A phone was open behind the counter. A notification from my recent photoshoot. I inwardly smirked.  
'You a fan of T.VIS?' I asked, attempting a conversation as the barista made the seven beverages. 'Yes. I heard he recently arrived in South Korea. I thought he was going to stay longer in Australia.'  
I glanced around to make sure there was no one else inside the café and slipped off my mask.  
'So did I, but they never tell me anything until the last minute.' The barista glanced up at me and almost dropped the cup he was putting a lid on (Bambam's mocha). 'There's no rush.' I prompted. He picked up where he left off but obviously he was flustered. He quickly packaged them up for me and I payed. 'I'll be sure to come back again!' I exited the café, pulling up my mask once again.  
\---  
I got to the photoshoot and started handing the members their coffee. They'd already finished their dance practice.  
It took a bit of convincing for me to enter the building. Staff thought I was a saeseng until I removed my disguise (and almost got run over by fans).  
Jackson started spouting nonsense about there being a god as he took the first sip of his Americano. I didn't even dare to look at Bambam who was serenading his mocha. Mark was the worst of the lot. He was just plain C-R-A-Z-Y.  
I walked over to the corner and distracted myself with my social media. There were a lot of pictures of GOT7 on instagram and of me outside JYP and with them in the airport. I continued scrolling down until I came across a familiar face. 'A holy figure entered my café earlier.'  
I chuckled and followed the barista back. 'I didn't know I was a religious figure.' I posted my own selfie and tagged him in the comment.   
The director of the photoshoot spotted me and beckoned me over. 'Are you new to JYP?' I shook my head. GOT7's manager saw us and rushed over. 'T.VIS you're needed in hair and makeup.' I nodded and left the director with his jaw hanging open and the manager laughing at him.  
The coordinators quickly got me ready for the photoshoot. No one told me I was the model GOT7 would do the shoot with.  
I stepped on set and looked up at the grand staircase where the band members were looking at me from their places. There was a flash and I spun around to be greeted by another.  
The photoshoot had begun.


	5. 다섯

I flopped down on a couch in the room as the others finished up their group photos. Man that photoshoot was exhausting. The theme was 'sexy' and I was the only one dressed in white. Was I supposed to represent 'innocence'? They got the wrong model for the shoot then. Many of the poses were the boys acting sexy and me attempting to look like I haven't been corrupted (trust me, it was a challenge).

I winked at Youngjae who was trying (and also failing) to act sexy. Said idol's face flooded with colour as he turned around to cool off, resulting in the rest of us loosing our shit. Jackson, who was sitting down, fell off of his chair which resulted in laughter from the red-faced idol. "Sexy doesn't really fit you Youngjae. I'd pick you for innocent pastel."

"Innocent isn't really your strong point either." Mark pointed out, smirking as he stalked towards me. "Do I need to tell the others about last night?"

I pulled him towards me by the collar of his shirt. "No one - and I repeat, no one - shall ever know about Mr. Snuffles." He raised an eyebrow. "You named it Mr. Snuffles?"

Everyone else looked so lost at the possible revelation. Bambam had a shit eating grin on his face which I could only see as perverted. Someone please stop this memechild. Mark removed himself from my grip. "Everyone will find out about Mr. Snuffles tomorrow when you host our vlive." His smirk was really starting to get on my nerves.

I glanced over at Jinyoung who promptly covered Yugeom's ears. "Bambam please wipe that shit eating grin off your face. Mr. Snuffles is not what you think you memechild. Mark, stop playing this up to be more than it is." I glanced at Jinyoung again, who nodded and removed his hands from Yugeom's ears. Bambam pouted and Mark gave me an 'okay' sign.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Nathan asked JYP to look after my work in Korea for me." I made eye contact with Got7's manager who had been quietly chuckling at our banter, who nodded in response. "I'm not used to this. Usually I look after my schedule and Nathan drives me places if I pay him cake. However, I'm willing to give it a shot."

I wiggled my butt into the couch so I could get comfortable and I watched the others go back to work, Youngjae more relaxed than before. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep thinking about Mr. Snuggles.

\----------------------------------------------

I awoke to something firm under my chest. I say under because even when you're tired, you can still feel the effects of gravity, notice the fact your arms and legs are draped over and around someone, and that something is holding you by curling around your thighs. A cool scent filled my nostrils and I opened my eyes slightly for my vision to be filled with blond hair, tucked under a hat and earrings tickling my nose.

I closed my eyes again as I realised it was Jackson and not some random kidnapping me. Trust me, it's a pretty common occurrence. I decided that when we get back to the dorm he can get rid of this manly BO.Â  I don't think there's anything sexy nor manly about sweat but to be honest, Jackson stinks and really needs a shower. He probably works too hard.

I tightened my grip around his chest and snuggled into his shoulder. He froze for a millisecond before continuing to follow his bandmates. I pretended to sleep as he continued to carry me. "Are we there yet?" I sleepily asked from my relaxed position.

"Almost there." Jackson quietly replied. "You're really light you know. I'll just carry you the rest of the way." I nodded, my face still buried in his shoulder and stuck smelling his back sweat. "When we get to the dorm you're having a shower." He just laughed as we travelled as a group.

I could feel a pair of eyes boring into us the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudden inspiration for this long forgotten fic  
> I'm trying to get through the other fic right now  
> I'll try to update soon ~
> 
> (I am legit cringing at these old notes)

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all,  
> I beg forgiveness from whoever reads these.  
> I recently got into kpop and thought it might be a great way to slip back into writing again.  
> I'll try to finish this one but I cant promise because I procrastinate like a pro.  
> Also, please correct any Korean to help me out. I'm more comfortable with Mandarin and I only just started learning Korean.


End file.
